


Yêu Thương Nhau

by little_pinkguin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, powerful!Harry, protective!James, protective!harry
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_pinkguin/pseuds/little_pinkguin
Summary: Bọn trẻ nhà Malfoy Potter quấn lấy nhau.





	Yêu Thương Nhau

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/395237) by dracogotgame. 



> Lời tựa của tác giả: Viết cho prompt Is this what you've been waiting for? Tôi muốn viết powerful! in charge! Harry và đây là thứ bật ngay khỏi đầu.  
> Bản quyền: Tôi không sở hữu Harry Potter. Chỉ là viết cho vui, không lợi nhuận.

Prudence Priggs liếc xuống thằng nhóc đang nằm chật vật dưới đất. Bà chưa từng thích James Sirius Malfoy Potter. Là Người đứng đầu Uỷ ban Kỉ luật của Bộ, công việc của bà là đi vòng quanh Hogwarts hàng tuần để đảm bảo không một học sinh nào... vượt qua ranh giới của chúng.

Lúc đó James Sirius đã quyết định làm một điều siêu ngu xuẩn và thiếu tôn trọng và nguy hiểm kinh khủng. 

Prundence không quá lời khi cho rằng thằng nhóc đó phải học lại cách cư xử. Hiển nhiên, hoàn cảnh gia đình nó thật đáng thương và thành thật thì, mọi người mong chờ gì từ một đứa trẻ được nuôi dậy trong gia đình... đồng tính luyến ái- đấy là chưa kể đến bối cảnh khủng khiếp của một trong hai vị phụ huynh- nhưng Prudence tự hào vì mình chưa từng có bất kì ngoại lệ, và thằng nhóc này đã thử thách hết sự kiên nhẫn của bà. Bà bặm môi và nó đáp lại bằng một cái đảo mắt. Prudence mở miệng ra. Bà đang định giảng giải về...

Tiếng gõ cửa đưa bà về thực tại. James nhướn mày và mỉm cười. "Ồ, nhìn kìa," nó dài giọng, xoay cổ. "Cô đang đợi điều này, phải không ạ?"

Prudence trừng mắt. "Để xem cậu có thể giữ thái độ đó bao lâu khi bố cậu ở đây, cậu trẻ."

James cười thầm, ánh mắt nó loé lên sự đanh thép. "Để rồi xem."

Sự bực tức của Prudence bị ngắt quãng bởi tiếng cửa mở. Người đàn ông bước vào làm bà ngạc nhiên. Bà đã nghe loáng thoáng cấp trên ở Bộ nói rằng Harry Potter là một người đơn giản và thân thiện. Ấm áp và hoà nhã là từ được dùng, bà nhớ chính xác. Bà hẳn đã mong chờ một người nào đó... mềm dẻo hơn. Người đàn ông đứng trong văn phòng kia không hề giống một từ nào cả. Harry Potter cao lớn với khuôn mặt góc cạnh, cặp mắt xanh lộng lẫy và.... hừng hực khí thế. Tấm áo choàng phủ trên chiếc vai rộng của gã, như được đặt may một cách hoàn hảo. Gã bước đi chậm rãi, từ từ nhưng đo đếm. Không, Harry Potter không phải kiểu phụ huynh nóng vội mà bà có thể lớn tiếng về đứa con bướng bỉnh của họ. Gã giống như một người nắm quyền lực. Và quả quyết.

Cặp mắt xanh lá ấy đảo một vòng quanh văn phòng gọn gàng, rồi đến chỗ bà. Prudence cảm thấy như bị đánh giá khi ánh mắt sắc lạnh ấy cắt qua. Giây tiếp theo khi nhìn thấy con trai mình, gã dịu đi.

"Bố."

James hơi ngước lên, sự kiêu ngạo và dũng cảm của nó thay thế bằng sự thả lỏng vì đã có bố ở đây. Rồi nó tiến sát cạnh anh- còn gần hơn mức bình thường.

"Con ổn chứ?" Potter hỏi, đưa bàn tay vuốt mái tóc nâu của con trai. James quạu lên, miệng cười rúc rích.

"Không có gì là con không kiểm soát nổi, Bố ạ."

Bố nó có vẻ không tin lắm. "Con đang chảy máu," gã gần như gầm lên. "Sao con không ở Bệnh Thất?". Không đợi thằng nhóc nói xong, gã hướng mặt sang Prudence. "Sao con trai tôi không ở trong Bệnh Thất?"

Prudence lùi lại còn James đứng lên phản kháng. "Bố, đây không phải chuyện lớ..."

"Ngồi xuống."

Prudence rất ngạc nhiên khi thấy thằng nhóc ngồi xuống mà không tranh cãi. Bà cho rằng- dựa trên kinh nghiệm nhiều năm, James đã mất kiểm soát. Chứng kiến sự vâng lời từ thằng nhóc cứng cổ là điều bà không thể tưởng tượng nổi.

Thôi, không sao cả. Nếu bà muốn thằng lỏi con trở lại ranh giới, bà sẽ phải cứng rắn với ông bố. Giãn vai ra, bà nói. "Ngài Potter, tôi..."

"Tôi sẽ trở lại trong vài phút," gã cắt ngang. Prudence thực sự chán ngán vì bị gạt đi hai lần trong vòng mười phút. Harry Potter hướng sự chú ý tới con trai, gã nhẹ nhàng nâng đầu con lên. James để mặc bố nó chữa trị, chỉ hơi cau mày khi thần chú chữa lành đi qua. Potter bỏ đũa ra, khuôn mặt vẫn dữ tợn nhưng đã bớt lo lắng. "Con ổn rồi đó," gã nói. James trợn mắt và lầm bầm điều gì đó về việc không còn là một đứa trẻ bốn tuổi nữa, nhưng khoé miệng nó he hé nụ cười.

Bố nó, tất nhiên là, quay lại công việc chính. Gã chuyển tới Prudence, thái độ thì bình thản nhưng ánh mắt ấy làm Prudence rùng . "Tôi tin rằng bà muốn giải thích tại sao con trai tôi lại bị giữ ở đây."

Bà hắng giọng và lo lắng chỉnh gọng kính, rồi ngay lập tức giải thích. "Tôi rất vui lòng, Ngài Potter. Con trai ngài bị buộc tội vì có hành vi sai trái dẫn đến việc hành hung và tấn công thể chất. Thằng nhóc đã đẩy ba người bạn ra khỏi lớp học khi không hề bị khiêu khích. Và hơn nữa..."

"Không bị khiêu khích?" James hét, giận giữ đứng lên. "Con đã bị khiêu khích rất nhiều, cảm ơn! Lũ khốn đó đánh em trai con! Nó mới chỉ mười một tuổi! Nếu cô nghĩ con sẽ đứng nhìn lũ chó đó làm tổn thương đứa em bé bỏng, con..."

"James, đủ rồi."

Thằng nhóc cau có, nhưng vẫn chú ý lời cảnh cáo của bố mình và ngồi sụp xuống ghế. "Con xin lỗi," nó lầm bầm.

"Con có thể giải thích lại câu chửi thề đó cho Cha nghe," gã trả lời. "Bố nghĩ Cha con sẽ rất muốn nói gì đó."

Prudence cứng lại khi thấy gã... thiên vị như thế nhưng bà vẫn không nói gì. Thay vào đó, bà tập trung vào việc chứng tỏ quyền lực của mình cho bố James hiểu rõ. "Ngài Potter, đây là một tình huống rất nghiêm trọng."

"Tôi đồng ý," gã đáp. "Con trai út nhà tôi hiện nay, đang ở Bệnh Thất vì trật khớp vai. Lũ học sinh khiến nó như vậy chưa hề bị kỉ luật. Tất nhiên là chưa tính đến hành động của James"

Bà nuốt nước bọt. Việc này không hề giống như bà tưởng. "Đám nhóc đó đã bị cấm túc."

"Tôi hiểu," gã đáp lại khô khốc. "Nhưng thế là đủ à?" Cặp mắt xanh đó như đá quý- vừa thanh nhã vừa cứng rắn. "Bà phải hiểu là, thưa bà- rằng chúng là con trai của tôi. Con trai của tôi đã bị thương và bị buộc phải bảo vệ lẫn nhau khi cùng đối mặt với chuyện bắt nạt- thứ mà tôi nghĩ bà phải chịu trách nhiệm."

Gã liếc về phía chân bàn, và bà nhận ra bản thân đang kéo ghế ra sau mặc cho khoảng cách tôn trọng cần thiết. "Ngài không thể biện minh cho hành động sai trái của con trai mình." 

Gã nhếch mép. "Ít nhất điều đó thì Bà đúng. Hành vi của James sẽ bị trừng phạt. Và Cha nó cũng như tôi sẽ đảm bảo nó học được cách giải quyết sự việc như này mà không dùng đến bạo lực. Thường thì tôi sẽ khuyên nó đến chỗ Bà, nhưng dường như Bà không có khả năng cho lắm. Ngày tốt lành, thưa Bà."

Prudence trợn mắt há mồm khi gã bước ra cửa chính. "Ngài Potter! Chúng ta chưa xong ở đây!"

"Tôi thấy là chúng ta đã xong rồi. Đi thôi, James."

Bà há hốc mồm khi họ tiến đến cánh cửa. "Còn một điều nữa," gã Potter nói, quay mặt lại phía sau. "Nếu tôi thấy bất cứ ai trong số con tôi ở Bệnh Thất mà không phải do Quidditch, các cộng sự của bà ở Bộ sẽ gặp lại tôi. Cho đến khi đó."

Cánh cửa sập lại.

Prudence ngồi sụp xuống ghế, cố gắng giữ im bàn tay run rẩy. Bà mệt mỏi nhìn sang Tờ Đơn Kỉ Luật mà định điền nốt sáng mai. Nó nhằm nhăn nhó trên bàn, vô dụng và trống rỗng. Cuối cùng, bà lắc đầu, và đi pha trà.

....

"Bố đã gặp Scorpius chưa? Em ấy ổn chứ?"

Harry cười và đặt bàn tay trên vai thằng nhóc đang cuống lên lo lắng. "Em trai con vẫn ổn. Albus đang ở với nó và Bà Promfrey nói không có gì tệ. Thằng nhóc chỉ cần nghỉ ngơi vài ngày nhưng nó sẽ vượt qua thôi. Và nó rất muốn gặp con nữa."

James gật đầu và thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Rồi nó nhăn mặt. "Cha giận con lắm, phải không ạ?"

Harry cười. Nếu chỉ thế thôi mà Bộ đã nghĩ gã là người xấu, mong rằng họ sẽ không phải đối mặt với một Draco Malfoy phẫn nộ. "Cha con rất vui. Em ấy nói mình chưa từng mong phản ứng ít hơn từ con. Bố nghĩ con sẽ ổn thôi."

James chần chừ cười lên, rồi nó bẽn lẽn xin lỗi. "Con chưa từng nghĩ sẽ gây ra rắc rối, thưa Bố. Con vô cùng xin lỗi, Bố biết đấy. Con chỉ..."

"Con chỉ trông chừng các em. Bố hiểu. Và Bố tin rằng con còn giỏi hơn người đàn bà ấy. Đám nhóc kia sẽ không dám làm phiền Scorpius nữa."

James khịt mũi. "Tốt nhất là như vậy. Davies và Anderson còn động vào em thì con sẽ đánh chúng gãy xươ..." nó dừng lại khi thấy Bố nhướn mày. "Hoặc con sẽ viết thư cho Bố," nó lầm bầm.

"Đó là tất cả những gì ta mong chờ," Harry cười. Rồi gã cau mày. "Davies và Anderson? Còn đứa thứ ba thì sao?"

"Ôi, được rồi. Con chỉ không thích nó lắm."

James nhún vai còn Harry lắc đầu tức giận. "Con biết chúng ta sẽ nói về việc này, phải không?"

"Thôi được. Nhưng đợi một chút nhé? Con muốn gặp Scorpius." Nó cười toe toét rồi nói thêm "Và con phải viết cho Cha một bức thư."

Harry gật đầu và mỉm cười khi James ôm chầm lấy gã rồi chạy như bay về phía cầu thang để xuống Bệnh Thất. Gã nhìn bóng con khuất dần, đoạn tiến đến chỗ Floo. Đến giờ về nhà rồi. Draco hẳn rất lo lắng cho chồng và con mình.

Sau cùng thì, họ vẫn có nhau.

THE END.


End file.
